U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,125, issued Dec. 20, 1977 to John Krapcho, discloses antiinflammatory compounds (and salts thereof) having the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 ' is alkyl, cycloalkyl or aryl; R.sub.2 ' is acyl; R.sub.3 ' is alkylamino or dialkylamino; A.sub.1 ' is a saturated bond or an alkylene group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; and A.sub.2 ' is an alkylene group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms.